Present
by Hana Yen
Summary: Everyone thought Tamaki was fool...but did they really know him? Dark and mature - rape Sorry, bad at summaries


**Present **

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

~ This is my first time writing fanfiction, especially a mature and dark one (blushes). I'm trying to learn how to write various kinds of stories. Sorry to all the Tamaki-Haruhi fans out there, it must be due to reading dark Kyoya/Hunny/Mori fics that made me write this. Also, it's unbeta-ed - I've checked for any typos but I'm sorry if I missed out any errors. Please do review/ criticize/ comment - I'd really appreciate it. Arigato!!

***

I've forgotten the number of times they have called me 'stupid king' each time I try to get near my Haruhi or hug her. .. Damn those other 5 guys! I wanted to tell them to fuck off, but I knew better not to blow that façade of mine. Their jeers made me rush to my so called 'gloom corner' and pout. Kyoya will sigh as always, the demonic twins laughing, Hunny and Mori just silently watching my melodramatic show of angst. My Haruhi of course will shake her head. Actually they're the stupid ones. My face is always hidden with malicious grins each time I do that. I was just waiting for the right time – to make Haruhi _mine_! All mine…

"Tamaki, the customers are coming…Surely you do not want our profits to drop?" Kyoya drawled calculatingly at me. Kyoya – the Shadow King, or so, everyone at the Host Club thought. Actually I was very happy to let him do as he pleased, giving him all the work of calculating profits, planning events while I had my own plans…for Haruhi and I. My heart boiled each time Kyoya blackmailed her about her debt in a sensual manner, only that Haruhi didn't realize it. He _wanted_ her, as much as I did, I could tell. I never forgave him for the beach incident where I saw him _shirtless_ in his own room in the _dark_ with Haruhi only in a night gown. That bastard!

I glanced around the room, eying my other host members who wanted my gem. Hikaru's feelings for Haruhi was more intense than Kaoru's, making Hikaru a possessive bugger. Kaoru controlled his feelings for his brother's sake, but I've seen him eying her wistfully, once or twice, with his fingers twitching. I knew what he was thinking, like I was – we wanted to _own_ her, be her first…I shook my head, clearing my impure thoughts which I would save for night time. At least, I knew who I was going to destroy first if he tried keeping Haruhi from me – _damn_ Hikaru! _Keep your bloody hands of her!_

"Haru-chan, would you like some cake?" Hunny-senpai asked sweetly in that sickly sweet tone of his. Haruhi smiled and shook her head. My mouth twitched upwards. Stupid Hunny! He would never win her over with his disgusting sweet tooth! Each time he licked his fork clean, I could see his eyes roving around Haruhi's _body_…That Lolita! There was also his cousin, Mori-senpai, who was one of my main fears, apart from Kyoya. Everyone said he was unreadable. Pah! I saw through him clearly. Ever since Haruhi admired his kendo skills, he practiced harder and harder. And Mori was the one who always saved Haruhi from the devilish twins when I _failed_…My fingers curled into a grip.

"Eh, Tamaki-senpai, your grip on my hand is so strong!" breathed one of my clients, whoever the hell she was.

"My grip shows that I'll never let you go, my fair maiden…," I whispered into her ears and she blushed. Stupid girl! I was just pretending! She didn't mean anything to me. I saw my Haruhi looking at me and I smiled. Tonight…after planning…I couldn't wait.

*

"Senpai, what cake did you intend to make? I only know a few recipes…Besides, you can buy it from any bakery, it will taste much better," said Haruhi as I led her to my kitchen. I controlled myself from trying to breathe her hair scent of lavender. She was wearing a sweet pink blouse and a skirt. I licked my lips.

"Haruhi, Father's Day is coming and I'm spending it for the first time with Father. So I must specially prepare it!" My face shone with happiness which I knew she would believe. My Haruhi was always soft-hearted especially if the reasons were for parental sake.

"Senpai, your cooks can teach you better than I can." Haruhi looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I gave them a week off to be with their families for this occasion." I smiled again, feeling hot inside. I went to the oven and took out ootoro. "Here, Haruhi, let's eat first before you teach me, please."

My Haruhi's eyes lit up when she saw her favourite food. "Thank you senpai, it's very thoughtful of you."

I turned to get drinks for both of us, licking my lips again. We both ate and joked on the cake I was planning to bake. I savoured the moment. _Haruhi trusts me…_

Haruhi began yawning. "Ah senpai, I'm sorry…I'm feeling sleepy…"

"It doesn't matter. Take a short nap, Haruhi. Here, follow me," I replied, leading Haruhi to my bedroom. Within minutes Haruhi was fast asleep in my arms. _The drug had worked…_It was a hallucinating drug.

I lay my Haruhi on the bed, savouring her in every moment before I slowly took off her blose and unclasped her bra, revealing the breasts I longed to touch. I yanked off her skirt too, sliding my hand underneath her panties, feeling her womanhood…_the silkiness…_Aroused, I stripped off my clothes and got on top of her. I kissed her lustily, forcing my tongue onto hers and massaging her left breast at the same time. Haruhi, still unconscious, stirred underneath me, making me start to harden. I licked her right breast, as my hands parted her thighs and continued to make her wet. Haruhi moaned in her sleep.

Once she felt wet, I began tasting her…_Wonderful…_Involuntarily, Haruhi spread her legs wider and I insert a finger onto her tightness. So I was her first…_and I would be her last!_ "My sweet Haruhi, say my name please…," I whispered. Haruhi moaned again, "T-Tamaki-senpai…" Of course, it was the drug working, but who cared? I had gotten what I wanted and in awhile, I was going to obtain my _present_ from my Haruhi. I inserted another finger, stretching her. She buckled closer to me. That was all I needed.

I plunged into her, covering her mouth, knowing that it would hurt. Haruhi gasped out, her eyes shot open but from her glazed look I knew she was still unconscious. "Sorry Haruhi…but I always get what I want…," I murmured, nipping her neck and her breasts, leaving marks of possession there. I repeatedly entered her, drawing blood, easing myself into her, panting as well. Exhausted, I whispered, "You're mine." Looking at her, I smiled maliciously and walked to the drawer of my dressing table. A strip of duct tape was enough to muffle any sounds she made…

I slept with my head resting on her breasts and my hand in between her legs. _Her gift…priceless…_

Haruhi woke up, her face twisted in pain, I assumed, and her body stiffened as she saw me looking at her with both of us naked and my hands in inappropriate places. She tried to scream but her voice was muffled. I praised myself for my smart thinking and clutched her throat, my purple eyes glinting evilly. "Haruhi, I will remove the tape of you do not scream…If you do…" My eyes bore into her brown ones, "I will make sure Ranka-san's _body_ is found _outside_ the pub he works…"

Haruhi blinked back tears as she nodded. Once I removed the tape, she whispered brokenly, "Why? Why you, senpai, of all people? You were so trusting, so lovable…and yet you…you…r-rape…"

I licked her ear, silencing her. "It was all a façade…Otherwise I'm not the host club president…." Grabbing her shoulders roughly, I said threateningly, "You are mine, Haruhi…I will pay your debt and I will remove you from Ouran. Sign this proposal, I will spare your father's life…"

"You're a _despicable monster_, senpai! Worse than Kyoya!" Haruhi bit out, tears rolling down her cheeks as she signed the proposal to become Haruhi Suoh.

I laughed. "There's no point in being the Shadow King when I'm the Mastermind…I will provide everything for you…_my little toy…_"

*

"H-Haruhi's missing?" screamed Hikaru when Kyoya informed them of the news.

"Apparently both Ranka-san and Haruhi have disappeared. Her debt has been paid off…" Kyoya drily said.

"That can't be!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Waaa…Haru-chan!" cried Hunny. No sound was heard from Mori, silent as always.

"How will Tono take it?" Hikaru asked.

My grand entrance after listening outside the 3rd Music Room. I flung the doors open, tears in my eyes. "No, this can't be! My daughter, Haruhi! Daddy…daddy must save you!" I rambled, falling to my knees. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I looked around them, looking like a lunatic.

"Tama-chan, calm down!" Hunny tried calming me down as I collapsed onto his shoulders, crying.

Kyoya was calling his security forces and police to look for them, but he never find them. _Never…_

_They couldn't see beneath my tears, the smile I had. I was a brilliant actor, as always…Seeing people's actual characters but shielding mine from others, projecting an airhead personality…They were the fools…_


End file.
